Some unexpected gentle Loving
by WerePuppy-Jake
Summary: A secret comes out and a new one is created. Futa, Requested KiGo.


**It most probably doesn't tick all the boxes. It probably misses some things but I was requested to write a futa with gentle loving and I think I did achieve that goal. If it doesn't meet up to the expectation I apologize. I am still learning and let's just hope my writing will keep on improving.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Some unexpected gentle loving.**

A soft feminine giggle followed by a gentle moan echoed throughout the room. Slightly labored breathing accompanied the melodic sound. The room was darkened and only two dark silhouettes were visible. They were wrapped in an embrace on the small bed in the room. In the darkness their bodies seemed to be connected from head to toe. Clothes were scattered among the floor, 2 shirts, one feminine one male and a bra. A pair of male pants socks and shoes.

Clumsy but loving, one Ron Stoppable did his best to keep his girlfriend satisfied. They had never gone any further than some petting and heavy make-out sessions but he believed that tonight might be the night for something more. The way his girlfriend had been giggling and softly moaning throughout the evening was quite encouraging. He lay gently on top of her, careful not to smoother her. His lips were busy with her neck, leaving wet kisses along the soft skin of Kim Possible.

The red head had her eyes closed, her fingers pulling on Ron's short messy hair. Her head was pulled back, giving him more access to her soft skin. She smiled slightly as he kissed his way down her stomach. Her muscles trembling slightly underneath his touch. He smirked triumphantly as he reached her pants and he pulled back slightly. His trembling hands reached for her baggy cargo jeans, unbuttoning it slowly.

Kim snapped out of her euphoric state and pulled back before he could undo her from her pants. She switched the light beside her bed on and stared at the young man.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he watched how his girlfriend covered her breasts up with her arm. She bit her lower lip, looking at her almost completely naked best-boyfriend. She knew he wanted to take things further and she wanted the same, she just wasn't ready for it.

"I can't, I..I'm sorry Ron." She said sadly.

"W-why?" He asked reaching out for her but she moved out of his reach. Her gaze fell to the ground, silently telling him that she refused to explain. There was no room for explanation and it wasn't the time for a serious talk.

"I just can't." She murmured, her other arm wrapping around her breasts as well. "If I could explain I would but you won't understand." Ron got to his feet, giving her a look of disbelief.

"We've been best friends for years, I've been your boyfriend for 2. I would understand everything you tell me KP." Ron said sympathetically and the red head tried to smile at his kind remark. Yet she still wasn't convinced that he would understand her situation.

"You say that now but the moment I tell you…" She started off and she sighed. "You'll freak out. I…. I think it's best if we just leave this be, I won't be able to take the next step with you Ron." She explained and Ron frowned. He turned away and started gathering his clothes. With a visible irritated temper he got dressed, tightening his belt as he turned back to look at his half-naked girlfriend.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" He asked, folding his arms. Kim still wouldn't look him in the eyes and she still refused to say anything, the silence was painful and tense.

Even though she hadn't said the words Ron knew what was going on. He understood what she meant and somewhere he had already seen it coming. He just never expected it to end this way, in such an awkward way. He sighed as he saw the sad face of his ex-girlfriend and then something snapped inside of him.

"Forget it," He said waving her off. "It's over right? You just think you're too good for everyone, well news flash Kim, you're not. I told you I would understand but if you don't even believe your best friend I'm afraid you'll end up a very lonely hero." Ron said and he turned to the door of Kim's bedroom.

"Ron!" Kim started and she scrambled to her feet, her arms still wrapped around her upper body. He stopped and turned to look at her expectantly. There was a silence between the two and Kim once again bit her lower lip. "I… just leave." She eventually said and without another word her former best boyfriend left the room, the door falling shut behind him quietly. Suppressing the urge to cry she sat down on her bed again. She cradled her head in her hands and let herself fall onto the bed. Trembling slightly she pulled the covers up to her chin and closed her eyes. She wanted nothing more but to forget tonight's events. It hadn't gone like she had planned at all.

She had called Ron over to talk with him but it ended up in a heavy make-out session. She had planned on breaking up with him but not this way. It was planned to let him down easily and without breaking his heart; after all she didn't want to lose her best friend. Now, for as far as she knew, she had just lost her boyfriend and best friend due to her own fault.

Knowing there was nothing she could do right now she fell asleep. She hoped that a good night sleep would help clear her mind. She didn't even think about changing, she fell asleep in her baggy jeans and without a shirt. It was the last thing on her mind the moment she settled down underneath the covers. _Please just don't let there be another problem. One problem is enough right now. _Was her last thought.

The Possible household was silent and whilst everyone was sleeping peacefully Kim's digital clock jumped to 0400 hours. A beep sounded throughout the room, first soft but eventually louder and louder. The small red light on her Kimmunicator flashed on and off as the beep got louder. Soon the familiar ring-tone of the device started going off, continuing until a groan emitted from the red head's lips.

Tiredly her eyes fluttered open and irritated she reached for the source of her annoyance.

"Wade," She muttered as the screen was switched on and the call was accepted. "It's four in the morning, what in god's name are you calling for at a time like this?" She asked as she clutched the covers up to her chest tightly. The genius smiled apologetically at her and switched the picture on the screen to a small map.

"I'm sorry Kim but I got a tip that some strange things are happening at this factory It was formerly used to produce high charged batteries to fuel diamond cutting lasers." Wade explained and another groan escaped the red head's lips.

"Don't tell me I have to check it out right now." Kim almost begged.

"You never know if something serious is happening over there. I'm sorry Kim but you really have to check it out. I arranged for a jetpack and I'll send the coordinates to your Kimmunicator. I'll inform Ron."

"No!" Kim shouted, startling the young genius. "Don't.. don't tell him, I'll do this one alone." She said softly and he gave a nod in understanding. "Thanks."

"No problem Kim, now go kick some ass." He said and with a small smile she broke the connection. She slipped into her other baggy cargo pants and slipped into her tight black tank top after she had put her bra back on. She holstered her seemingly innocent red 'hairdryer' and without a sound she slipped out of the house. She ran out onto the lawn, grabbed the helmet and strapped the jetpack around her upper-body.

"Here goes nothing." She said and she took off into the night, heading for the coordinates Wade had given her. Somewhere she had expected this to happen. It wasn't like she had never gone on a mission without Ron, it was just that the other few times were for an entirely different reason then a break-up. It was currently a sad situation but she couldn't refuse the mission. If Wade was right and something bad were to happen she and the rest of the world would have a bigger problem then her break-up.

Silently she reached her destination and landed on the roof of the old factory. She peeked through the window on the roof and saw something she hadn't expected at all. There was no one to be seen the entire floor of the factory seemed to be empty. No thieves, no other criminals, not even a mouse. Frowning slightly Kim hooked herself to the roof and lowered herself into the factory by a rope. She landed soundlessly and was confused to discover that there really wasn't a single person to be seen.

"What's going on?" She asked herself as she slid into a fighting stance. Her feelings told her that it was a trap and that she should be ready for almost anything. Though as several minutes past it remained quiet and it seemed as though there wasn't a trap at all. Silently and all alone she sat down on the dirty floor of the abandoned factory. Her head hung slightly and she placed her hands in her lap. "If only Ron was here." She whispered softly and finally the situation started sinking in.

She was alone, all alone at 4 in the morning on a non-existent mission. She sobbed softly, tears rolling down her cheeks as she finally let the emotions consume her. She buried her face in her hands, trying to dry her tears. From her seated, crying state she slipped into a lying, closed-eyed state. Her tears stopped falling and she lay curled up on the dirty floor of the old factory. Somewhere in her sad, tired state she slipped into a light slumber without thinking about any potential dangers.

Inaudibly someone inched closer to the girl, looking down as she slumbered lightly.

"Why are you here?" The person asked soft to make sure Kim wouldn't wake. With a heavy sigh the person knelt next to Kim and scooped her up. "And what have you done to yourself?" Seeing Kim's tearstained cheeks made the situation even worse. Without a second thought the person turned and started walking off, still carrying Kim. It wasn't long before said girl would wake up and question what was going on. The pace quickened, hurrying and hoping that the cabin would be reached for the questions could be fired.

Kim was placed on a warm bed as soon as the cabin was reached. Her so-called savior took a seat on a chair next to the bed. It was just a matter of waiting for Kim to wake up. Surely she had to notice that the hard surface she had been sleeping on had turned into a warm comfortable mattress?

A soft grunt emitted from the girl's lips, indicating that she was finally waking up. Kim turned to her side, facing her 'savior', and finally opened her eyes again. They were hurting and slightly red as she blinked a few times. It took her some time to realize she was no longer in the factory, the initial shock got even worse when she saw whom was looking at her.

"Shego!" She gasped rolling off of the bed and landing with a loud thump on the cabin floor. Paying no mind to her sore behind she poked her head just above the mattress, looking at the black and green clad villain. Her eyes were slightly narrowed but Shego hadn't moved at all. She simply looked at the girl, one eyebrow up and a slight look of amusement on her face.

"You look like you've seen a ghost princess." Shego purred as she leaned towards the bed Kim was hiding behind. The red head finally rose to her feet again and took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"What am I doing here?" She asked forgetting the fact that Shego was a plasma-wielding criminal for the moment.

"What were you doing on the floor of that abandoned factory on your own? Why have you been crying and further more, why there? Why not cry on your mom's shoulder?" Shego questioned the look of amusement gradually fading from her face.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Kim replied, turning away from the woman's intense gaze.

"Have it your way Possible but know that despite the fact that I'm a criminal you've known me for 6 years now. If it weren't for my criminal ways that could be considered as best friends. Besides I don't kiss and tell, I do have a degree in child development, remember?" The woman summed up whilst looking at her nails. She looked up at Kim once, waiting for the girl to start talking, knowing she had practically convinced her to spill it all.

"I broke up with Ron." Kim murmured and Shego's eyebrows shot up at this. "This evening actually." The girl added and Shego let the words sink in for a few seconds.

"That's why you're all blubbery?" She asked bluntly and Kim bit her lip, her eyes averted as she nodded slightly. "So you broke up with the buffoon, I bet you he's still your best friend when he's over you."

"Maybe but I couldn't tell him the reason I broke up with him and I've known him since I was 4 years old. It's kind of hard to explain, he wanted to… you know," Kim said and a slight blush spread across her face. "Take things further but the problem is… "Let me guess, you're a virgin and you'd like to take it to the next level but you're not sure he should be the first." Shego cut in but Kim merely shook her head.

"It's nothing like that at all, he can't be my first, it's physically impossible." Kim admitted but Shego still didn't entirely get it, a puzzled look spread on her face as she kept her eyes on the blushing red head. Said girl could practically feel the word 'why' hanging in the air.

She chose to look down at her hands, which were lying in her lap. She toyed slightly with the fabric of her baggy pants, waiting for Shego to say something. The longer she sat there the more insecure she became. She didn't have the courage to tell the woman what was actually going on. All she could do was wait in silence for that one word to slip from Shego's lips. She kept on fidgeting and dared to steal a glance or two.

The villain hadn't moved at all and the expression on her face hadn't changed either.

"I've gotta go!" Kim said out of the blue, bolting to her feet and startling Shego slightly with the sudden movement.

"Wait! Why?" Shego finally blurted out, getting to her feet as well and rounding the bed to face Kim directly. She stopped the red head from walking away, grabbing her by the shoulders and making her look her in the eyes. "What's wrong?" The woman asked in a sincere concerned tone. The tone she used surprised Kim a great amount and she couldn't help but pull back slightly.

"Why do you care?" Kim asked with a bit more bitterness to her tone than she had liked.

"I'm not all bad, I do take vacations you know. If you can't tell him and you can't tell me, who can you tell? It's not like I would hold it against you, I don't stoop that low." Shego remarked in a slightly insulted tone and she released Kim's shoulders.

"I…" Kim started but her voice faltered.

"You…?" Shego pressed on.

"I don't know what to say." Kim finally said and Shego sighed. She gently pushed the girl towards the bed and made her sit down. She took a seat next to the hero, facing her.

"Tell me what's wrong and don't think about why I care. Think of me as neutral ground where no one will judge you." Kim raised an eyebrow at that, clearly considering Shego's offer. Apart from herself only her parents knew about her secret. She had never trusted anyone enough to actually share it. This would be a first in all her 20 years and even though she didn't know if she was ready for the world to know it, one person could do no harm. If Shego could be trusted was an entirely different question, though the woman had made some very convincing arguments.

"Do you promise you won't tell anyone?" Kim found herself asking as though she was back in pre-school.

"Cross my heart and hope to die." Shego said as she marked the spot where her heart was located.

Kim closed her eyes and let out a steady breath. She could barely believe that she had considered Shego's offer. Now that she was actually going to tell her everything she felt like she had officially lost her mind. Who in their right mind would tell a villain their deepest darkest secret?

"God I must be crazy for doing this." Kim murmured aloud and she opened her eyes again.

She looked at the patiently waiting criminal sitting next to her and finally gave her the benefit of the doubt.

"20 years ago I was born in the Middleton hospital. Though I was born with what others might call a slight defect." Kim started and she looked to see if Shego was still listening to her. "You see I was born as a hermaphrodite and up until today I haven't had the guts to tell anyone about it. My parents obviously know and now you know as well." Kim said and Shego looked at her with widened eyes, her mouth hanging open slightly.

"To answer the question I know you're dying to ask, yes I wear baggy pants to hide this fact." Kim remarked and Shego snapped out of her trance, shaking her head slightly.

"You're a hermaphrodite, so does that mean your penis works just like every other penis does?" Shego asked bluntly, causing Kim to blush slightly.

"Yes it works perfectly fine." She replied avoiding Shego's amused gaze.

"Why were you so afraid to tell me?" Shego suddenly asked her expression completely serious again. Her voice was low and softy; she scooted a bit closer to the red head. "It must've taken years for you to come to terms with it. That takes a lot of nerves and to be honest, I respect you even more now that I know."

Kim stared at the woman whom suddenly portrayed such care and interest.

"It was quite hard but thanks to my parents I made it through. I just don't think Ron will accept me like you can. I can even hardly believe that you accepted it that easily."

"Please," Shego snorted. "Look at me, I'm green, I can make plasma, I'm a freak. If someone knows how to accept so-called small defects it's me."

"Well it can't really be called small." Kim admitted shyly and Shego immediately raised an eyebrow at that, a look of curiosity spreading across her features. Grinning slightly she looked Kim up and down, knowing that she was making the girl slightly uncomfortable.

"Show me." Shego said in a daring tone.

"Do what now?" Kim blurted out in shock.

"Show. Me." The villain repeated. "If you don't I'll inform your little buffoon about your not so small secret." Shego threatened and Kim frowned at her.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh wouldn't I?" Shego replied a mischievous smirk on her face.

Astonished and insulted Kim rose to her feet and reached for her belt. With a slightly embarrassed look on her face she unbuckled it and unbuttoned her pants. A huff escaped her lips and she pushed her pants past her waist and down to her ankles.

"All of it." Shego commented; looking at the boxers Kim was wearing. "Chop chop Possible."

Even more embarrassed than before Kim reached for her boxers; she stepped out of her pants and quickly shoved her boxers down to her ankles as well, kicking them aside.

"My, my that ís impressive." Shego commented in admiration. She got to her feet and walked around the red head, looking her up and down whilst doing so.

"I can't believe you tricked me like that." Kim muttered, folding her arms in front of her chest. She was mad enough not to care about the fact that her male appendage was still hanging out.

"I couldn't help it," Shego whispered into the girl's ear. She wrapped her arms around Kim's waist and pulled her close. "I am a villain after all." Came a soft purr and Kim trembled slightly as Shego's warm breath came in contact with her ear. "But come on, you know you can trust me. I promised I won't use it against you and I keep my promises. I just want one thing." She said suggestively.

"What!" Kim snapped.

"Let me be your first."

"W-what? Why would you want something like that?" Kim stammered.

"It'll happen someday and you know it'll be a girl. Why not the first person you've shared your secret with?" Shego purred as she turned Kim around in her arms. "Know another candidate?" She tilted Kim's head by the chin and looked into her eyes. Without waiting for an answer she leaned in and softly captured the girl's lips. Kim, first too shocked to move, eventually surrendered to Shego's full luscious lips. It's a way of kissing she had never experienced before, filled with passion but gentle as well.

It doesn't take long for Kim to take the lead, pushing Shego back to the small bed without breaking the kiss. Gently they lower themselves to the bed and finally part to take in some air.

"I don't think I can… "Sssh." Shego silenced the red head on top of her with a finger to the lips. "No words, just feel it Kim."

Nodding slightly Kim nervously continues, her lips ghosting softly along Shego's neck. With little experience she did as Shego said, she felt. She felt her way up and down the woman's body with her lips and hands. Gently she peeled the clothing off piece by piece until she came to the last piece of garment. Her lips wrapped around a nipple, her tongue swirling around it softly. She bit and pulled back, pulling a groan from Shego's throat.

Her hands gripped Shego's hips and she switched to the other breast. She gave the nipple the same treatment and eventually nipped her way down Shego's stomach. With trembling hands she pulled the last piece of clothing down and off. She came to a stop, taking in the sight of the naked villain. Her eyes followed every curve, her trained stomach and those endless legs.

"Kimmie." Shego murmured, pulling the girl towards her by the shirt. "You're staring." She whispers and she turned them around, straddling Kim. The girl was already partially undressed and now it was time for the rest. Shego certainly took her time, undoing Kim from her shirt and bra.

"Are you ready?" Shego asks.

Kim nods slightly and sits up, wrapping her arms around Shego's waist. She pulled the woman against her and bit her lip when, with a quick thrust, they finally became one. She sat still, trembling slightly as she felt Shego's insides around her gender.

"You alright?" The sultry voice purred into her ear.

Swallowing thickly Kim looked Shego in the eyes and nodded.

"Never thought it would feel this amazing, y-you're amazing." Kim whispered and she finally regains control of her body again. Her arms remain wrapped around Shego and slowly she helps the woman set a rhythm. The rhythm remains slow, both moving against each other as they embrace each other. Kim's arms tighten around Shego's upper-body, pulling her closer and trying to maintain the control she had gotten over her own body.

Their breathing quickens, each thrust getting them closer to orgasmic ecstasy. A fine sheen of sweat covers their bodies, their hair plastered to their face, their eyes never breaking contact. The skin to skin contact was absolutely sublime as Kim moved in and out of the super-powered woman's most sacred place.

They kiss, gently, tongues probing softly. A whimper escapes Kim's lips and is muffled by Shego's lips. Hands move across heated skin and though their rhythm doesn't quicken it does become less controlled. The soft pleasurable moans are like music to Kim's ears as she tries to keep her thrusts steady. Their bodies sway, muscles tremble and pale green fingers come up to tangle in bright red hair.

Kim is pulled close and she gently, without breaking their rhythm, kisses Shego's unblemished pale shoulder. She nips softly as she pulls her lover into her thrusts a bit more frantic, the fingers tangling tighter around her locks. They move as one and approach the edge of ecstasy as one. Everything is in synch as the final seconds of their love-making present themselves.

"I love you." Kim whispers breathy, her lips ghosting across Shego's skin.

"Y-you're just saying that." Shego gasps as Kim hits a sensitive spot. "You don't love me." Her legs wrapped tighter around Kim's waist, pulling her into one last, slightly rougher, thrust. They come together, both biting their lower lip to keep quiet. Mere whimpers and sharp intakes of breaths are audible and finally the couple becomes still.

Kim lowers herself to the bed, taking Shego with her. Their breathing is heavy and their appearance seems tousled as they ride out the remains of their orgasms.

"You're right you know." Kim whispers as she looks at the messy appearance of her bed-partner. Shego gives her a questioning look and Kim reaches out, stroking the pale cheek of the confused villain. "About loving you," Kim added and Shego's eyebrows rise slightly at that. "I don't love you." The girl admits and she pulls the woman close again.

"I told you s-… "Ssh." This time it's Kim's turn to silence Shego with a finger to the lips. She leans in and removes her finger, placing a kiss on the dark silenced lips. "I love you a lot." She admits silently and not a word has to be spoken again as their fingers lace together, their eyes locked as they create their biggest secret ever. Together.

The End

* * *

_The ending is most probably a bit cliché, corny or whatever word you want to use for it but I'm quite happy with the results of my first gentle-loving Futa KiGo story. Let's just hope that you people agree._

_Yours truly,_

_WPJ_


End file.
